Kudou Mari
Kudou Mari (工藤麻里, born January 6, 1999) is a former 4th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei, and a current The Idol Project Soloist. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on September 14, 2011, and joined The Idol Project as soloist on July 24, 2013. As of 2014, she is a soloist under UP FRONT CREATE. Biography 2011 On September 14, she, alongside 4 other girls, were added to the DreamS Kenshuusei program after passing the fourth DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. They made up the 4th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei. 2013 On July 20, it was leaked out that Kudou would be leaving the DreamS Kenshuusei and debuting in another project. This went unconfirmed until July 23, where it was confirmed by Aya that Kudou would officially join The Idol Project as a soloist. On July 23, Kudou opened her own blog, where she posted her thoughts about becoming a soloist and other things about the subject. "This is my last day under DreamS as a Kenshuusei, since tomorrow I'll be filling out paperwork and will become an official member of The Idol Project. As I will become a soloist. It's a scary thought! '' Today, I had to reveal to the other Kenshuusei, as well as the debuted members of the Kenshuusei. '' They were shocked to hear that I would leave DreamS, but were glad that I was debuting. They gave me a cake to celebrate my debut. It was delicious~ After that, I was introduced to the members of The Idol Project. They were really nice and we had a long conversation about random things. A little bit later, Happy Musume member, Yamaguchi Rise, told me not to worry about debuting, and that everything would go well. '' ''Also, I met my manager, Ala-San. She was really nice and she gave me the lines to my debut single and told me I need to study them tonight, so I can be prepared for pratice tomorrow. I can't believe all of this is happening! Just a few days ago, I, along with a few other Kenshuusei were called to go into a private dance studio by Icchan and Aya. We were told to dance to Kanojo ni Naritai!!! and sing the song, FIRST KISS, by Aa!. '' ''Then they asked us, "If you were given the offer to debut, but not under DreamS, would you take it?" I replied that I would take the offer. After that, they dismissed us, but Aya called me back. Then Icchan and Aya-San told me that I was going to debut as a soloist, but just not under DreamS. I started crying hard. It finally hit that I was going to debut. They told me that I would tell everyone on July 23, 2013. Right now, I'm excited to debut under The Idol Project. I was told by my manager that the project is known for their hard training and top notch singers and that I will have to work VERY hard to keep my spot. Everyone, please support me as a soloist! Thank you~" On August 1, Kudou cut her hair short. On October 31, her debut single, Mystery, was released. It charted #1 on the Daily and Weekly Oricon charts, selling a total of 230,304 copies. Profile *'Name:' Kudou Mari (工藤麻里) *'Nickname:' Kuduu, Duu, Mariduu, Maririn, Rii-chan *'Birthdate:' January 6, 1999 *'Birthplace:' Aichi Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 153.5cm (5"0) *'Western Zodiac:' Capricorn *'The Idol Project Status' **'2013-07-24 Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status' **'2013-07-24 Member *'Specialty:' Can do a back walk-over *'Dislikes:' Getting Sick, Winter *'Favorite Food: '''Clementines *'Least Favorite Food:' Onions *'Favorite Color:' Black, Red, Blue *'Favorite Subject: Phys Ed *'Looks Up To: 'Itou Nao, Fujiwara Hanako, Dearly Stars ' *'Blood type:' O *'DreamS groups:''' **DreamS Kenshuusei (2011 - 2013) Singles Participated In The K-Team #Kiss no Ryuusei Discography Singles #2013.10.01 Mystery #2014.01.01 NEW DAY / Octopus Dumpling Matsuri no Hi #2014.07.15 SUNNY DAYS! / Amai Holiday Trivia *Looked up to her fellow 4th generation members *Was jealous when everyone in her generation were debuting and she wasn't. *She transferred from DreamS Kenshuusei to The Idol Project under Aya's supervision *Was happy to have her chance to debut, but was sad she was not under DreamS. *Wants to be able to sing with Itou Nao and Groovy Candy!, as well as Fujiwara Hanako (her admired senpai). *Is grateful for Fujiwara Hanako because she helped her a lot during the time they were Kenshuusei together (before Fujiwara debuted). *She loves reading manga and anime. Her favorites are Fairy Tail, Bleach and One Piece. *She has been getting into Shoujo mangas lately. *Her best friend within Kenshuusei was Sugiyama Momo. *Is known for her husky voice. Category:The Idol Project Category:UP FRONT PROMOTION Category:2013 Debuts Category:Soloist